


Frigga I Love You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frigga (Marvel) Feels, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki loves his mother, Married Couple, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Things that were hidden





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Woman's day I wanted to write Loki and Frigga. I was inspired by the song Mama by The Spice Girls, I changed some of the lyrics, here it is in it's original form: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsNbhwSXDB8 con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy

Loki was pacing in his chambers, thinking of the perfect gift to bring his mother on her birthday. Thor had already given her jewels to fit a queen, now it was Loki's turn to shower his mother with gifts. After thinking a while, he realized, there's one gift he could give her that would mean more than any jewel.

He took a deep breath and walked to her chambers noticing his husband on the way to his council meeting; Loki stopped Thor and kissed him sweetly.

Thor kissed him back and pulled him close to his chest.

"Are you going to mother?" Thor asked softly as their lips parted.

"Yes, I'm quite nervous silly of me I know but I want to give her the perfect gift" Loki said trying to hide the nerves in his voice.

"Darling, whatever you gift her with she will love, I know it to be true" Thor said and hugged Loki tightly.

Loki hugged him back and gave him one more soft kiss before he left for his meeting and Loki went to their mother's chambers knocking on the door.

"Enter!" she called sitting with her ladies in waiting.

He walked in and smiled at them kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday mother" he said.

"Leave us" she said to her ladies who promptly got up leaving the room giving them full privacy.

"Thank you my darling, I sense you're nervous why is that?" Frigga asked putting her knitting down.

"I have a gift for you mother, something that was long overdue" Loki said and waved his hand letting music fill the room.

Frigga watched curious.

 _You were never my enemy and you let me be free_  
_Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be_  
_Every other day, I tried not to cross the line_  
_You knew, I was never really that bad_  
_I always knew you would_  
_Become the friend I never had_

 _Back then you always knew why_  
_Why I was misunderstood_  
_So now I see through your eyes_  
_You always gave me love_

 _Mother I love you_  
_Mother I care_  
_Mother I love you_  
_Mother my friend_  
_You're my friend_

 _I didn't know how to say it then_  
_I'm not ashamed to say it now_  
_Every little thing you said and did was right for me_  
_I had a lot of time to think about_  
_About the way I used to be_  
_You always reminded me of my responsibility_

 _Back then you always knew why_  
_Why I was misunderstood_  
_So now I see through your eyes_  
_You always gave me love_

 _Mother I love you_  
_Mother I care_  
_Mother I love you_  
_Mother my friend_  
_You're my friend_  
_Mother, you're my friend_

 _Oh, me loving you, you loving me_  
_A love that's true and guaranteed_  
_Me loving you, me loving you_  
_A love that's true_  
_And guaranteed_

 _Me loving you, you loving me_  
_A love that's true and guaranteed_  
_Me loving you, me loving you_  
_A love that's true_  
_And guaranteed_

 _Oh, me loving you, you loving me_  
_A love that's true and guaranteed_  
_Me loving you, me loving you_  
_A love that's true_

Loki wiped a tear and turned his head away not wanting her to see the unshed tears she got up from her seat pulling him close without words. She didn't need any, though her action spoke louder than any word known to man.

"My sweet boy"  Frigga whispered softly kissing his cheek.

Loki smiled a little and kissed her forehead as they embraced, he didn't want to leave this spot, not yet anyways.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
